Calvin and Hobbes 1.5
Calvin and Hobbes 1.5 is a movie that takes place right after the first movie. Cast(in order of appearance): Calvin, Hobbes, Avery Elmhurst, Magical Tiger, Stupendous Man, Zoe, Spaceman Spiff, Susie Derkins, Mr. Bun, Bob, Iron Calvin v2.0, Susie's Driver, Susie's Army, Duplicates number 7 through 46, Unnamed robot, Calvin's mother, Charlie, Unnamed Alien, Rupert(voice only), Earl, Dopey Alien Places: Calvin's ship, Calvin's backyard, Free Cape Included, Stalker I, Escape pod, Stalker II Summary Calvin finds a DVD about what really happened. The DVD shows the sunset after the movie, except Susie wants to have a fight if they want to go back to Earth. The gang accepts, wins, and kills Mr. Bun too. They go back to Earth. Becuase Susie cares a lot about Mr. Bun, she goes insane, goes to Free Cape Included and gets a cape and a spaceship, summoning a god-like sword out of the sky. She kills Hobbes with it, and knocks out Calvin back on Earth. Magical Tiger and Zoe find Calvin, and gives him a slightly less powered sword compared to Susie's, in order to kill her, and sacrifice Hobbes. Susie calls her spaceship the Stalker I. She hires a driver, an army, and two robots. One of them she built herself, called Iron Calvin v2.0. Magical Tiger gets Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous Man(Tracer Bullet was still knocked out/dead). They fly off in Spiff's ship to defeat Susie and to stop her from doing "Take 2" of plan XY. Susie spots them on the radar, and then pulls them in using a tractor beam. Spiff uses the light speed to survive. They head to an hotel on Mars to sleep for the night and to figure out who tried to pull them in. Susie, having the hi-teck things she has, can track Calvin and his friends wherever they are in the galaxy using Iron Calvin v2.0's built-in GPS. She send an army to the hotel at once. Calvin's sword was super powerful against the army, along with shooting electricity at the minions. They fly off in the ship to the Stalker I after Calvin kills the army. Calvin also pushes a button on some remote control, sending about 40 tiny shooter spaceships to the Stalker each with two duplicates inside. Calvin tells the gang the plan: Spiff, Stupendous Man, and Magical Tiger distracts (and kill a couple members of) Susie's army, while Zoe shuts down and blows up the Stalker I by getting a bomb in thier weapons room. Susie, the driver of the Stalker I, and Iron Calvin escape in a escape pod. Susie then plans on going back to Earth and getting a Stalker II. During three years, Calvin was sword training all day. After those years, Susie finally flew back to Earth, got a ship at Free Cape Included (with a cape, of course), and flew back to space in her escape pod. Magical Tiger saw the ship and they go there to blow it up, little to realise that Iron Calvin takes them to the same prison that Calvin was in during the first movie. They find an air vent and escape, and Calvin has a long, intense fight with Susie. A figure steps out of the shadows, showing Calvin's mom (who was brainwashed by Susie) with a gun. She starts shooting at the others, along with Iron Calvin. The sword fight finishes off with Calvin throwing a final blast at Susie, his mom, and Iron Calvin, while shouting, "THIS IS FOR HOBBES!!". Susie then runs to a control panel, reviving Dark Calvin. Dark Calvin throws a cage at Magical Tiger and throws a robot to kill them. Avery gets the cage open, Spiff shoots the robot, and Magical Tiger and Avery shoot the factory, destroying it. Dark Calvin and Susie get in an escape pod and plot about another plan codenamed 'XY-B'. Spiff, Magical Tiger, Avery, and Tracer Bullet get in Spiff's ship. Calvin is left behind, so he goes in the jungle, where an even bigger factory is taken place. Calvin goes in a cave and sees a figure, who is telling him he is Hobbes. He asks for his transmogrifier gun, runs off with it, and reveals to actually to be Dark Calvin. He gets trapped in a cage again, but with a bomb in it. He grabs a stick and scoops the key with it. Spiff's ship lands and picks Calvin up. Plan XY-B (aka destroying the world) will start in five hours. Four and three-quarters of hours later, they arrive at the Stalker II and Susie and Dark Calvin escape in an escape pod. The rest discover the bomb for plan XY-B, located in a giant hole in the ground. They parachute down tot he bomb and Calvin cuts the wires on it. They do nothing. Stupendous Man throws the bomb in the air, and comes back down. Meanwhile in the escape pod, Dark Calvin creates Dark Hobbes. The bomb crashes in the escape pod, and knocks Dark Hobbes out of the pod. The bomb explodes and Dark Calvin dies. Dark Hobbes lands, holding a button similar to the Time Stopper. Avery hears Dark Hobbes plotting about this button and finds out that there is a switch in Dark Calvin's castle there. She shuts it off using Calvin's transmogrifier gun for her to turn into a tiger. Iron Calvin v2.0 goes inside Dark Calvin's castle and scans the robots using his vision in case somebody is transmogrified. He finds Avery transmogrified and they have a fight. Iron Calvin v2.0 wins, and Avery runs away. Susie notices that the machine is shut off, and turns it on again. The machine activates, and a giant blue portal comes out of the sky. Everybody holds onto the grass, to survive the force. Avery and Iron Calvin run out the exit to Dark Calvin's castle. Avery notices that there is a giant portal in the sky, and grabs onto the grass. Just then the portal malfunctions, and disappears. The heroes run away, but Dark Hobbes punches Calvin. Becuase Dark Hobbes is made out of dark magic, it hurts a lot more than a normal punch. Dark Hobbes asks, "Any last words?" Calvin replies "dinosaur59". Dinosaur59 is his password so that Calvin's time machine can automatically pick Calvin up. The time machine smacks right into Dark Hobbes, and everyone except him gets in. He, however, has his own ship. Dark Hobbes gets in that and flies of to chase Calvin's time machine. Dark Hobbes shoots lasers at Calvin's time machine from his ship. Avery notices that they are over a lake. Just when they were about to get hit, Magical Tiger grabs the heroes, does a nose dive to the water, and does a flip right back into the ship. Dark Hobbes stops shooting, since he is out of bullets. He then notices that Dark Calvin equiped him with a grenade launcher, and so he shoots those. Calvin notices a "teleport" button on the time machine, and so he presses that. They are now in Zambia, but Dark Hobbes' GPS says they are in Texas(but they are really in Zambia, the GPS was just really old). Dark Hobbes finds out that they are not in Texas, and goes to Zambia. Dark Hobbes spots them. Calvin finds a "turn time machine into submarine" button on the time machine. He presses it and they go down into the water. Dark Hobbes forget about his tiny ship, and jumps on to the heroes' submarine. Dark Hobbes gets inside with his tiny ship, and he shoots his grenade launcher. He also grabs a lightsaber. Spiff shoots his lasers at him, but Dark Hobbes reflects them back at Tracer and Avery. Tracer dies, and Avery gets amnesia. The heroes get in Dark Hobbes's ship before the grenades from Dark Hobbes' grenade launcher explode. They blast out of the sub. Three weeks later, Zoe spots Dark Calvin in the time machine(since they switched ships)and sees Dark Hobbes and Rosalyn in jetpacks, flying toward them. After Dark Hobbes and Rosalyn get closer, Rosalyn reveals that she created Dark Calvin becuase she wanted to get revenge on Calvin for phoning Charlie, saying she killed a kid. She also says that Susie is now on Jupiter, and has Charlie as a minion. Rosalyn agrees to join the heroes in order to defeat Susie, Charlie, and Dark Hobbes. After they get there, they see Susie and Charlie working. Calvin grabs Dark Hobbes' grenade launcher and shoots it at Susie and Charlie. They turn around, and the fight begins. Charlie sees an alien, and asks him if he wants to join their side. The alien agrees. Just when Spiff tries to punch the alien, the alien dodges, and the punch hits Zoe. Dark Hobbes powers up his laser gun, and a giant laser comes out of his laser gun, coming directly at Calvin. Calvin concentrates, and imagines a large laser comes out of his forehead. The lasers collide, and there is a long fight on trying to weaken Dark Hobbes' laser. After Calvin does so, they decide to go home. The laser also hits Susie and Calvin's mother, making them the good again. Magical Tiger thinks why Susie was acting strange might have been a curse(this was true, it was from Rupert). Calvin tries to add some good batteries to Iron Calvin but he escapes(leading to the events in the second movie, he will be the villian in it). Magical Tiger has a potion to revive both Hobbes and Mr. Bun and later makes a potion to fix Avery's brain. Then Calvin sends everyone home. Calvin's DVD ends. After the credits we see Earl talking to Rupert in a chair faced backwards, who is not seen. The transcript is below. Epilogue Transcript (After the credits end, cut to a chair faced backwards) Rupert: Our plan failed to stop the earth leader, but our next one will succeed. Earl, get the crew's holo divices ready, we have to make our camp hideout before summer, so we have to attract some test subjects. (Cut and zoom in to Earl's face. A small segment of the chair faced backward can be seen but not any of Rupert) Earl: Yes, master. (Cut to Earl and the chair. One more alien in a dopey voice comes in the room from the left) Dopey Alien: Hi boss. We are ready to crash in our hideout. (Cut to Earl.) Earl: Wait, did you say crash? (Cut to outside of Rupert's ship. The ship crashes into a large mountain.) Rupert: GET BACK TO WORK, SIMPLETONS! Shorter Version There has been a slightly more shorter version if the TV special comes straight after the first movie. It cuts off the beginning until Calvin says "...sure." Also, the first movie cuts off the end too when Calvin says the exact same thing. Category:Movies